Talk:Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (battybarney1995's version)/@comment-5040381-20130922130509
Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney prime-time special that first aired in December 23, 1998. Then it was released on VHS in January of 1999. The special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Tina, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Carlos, Linda, Julie, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make-believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min, Alan and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. Next, they go to the Number Ten house to join Mr. Tenagain. Returning from that trip, Adam, Amy and Luci return and bring Barney Adam's memory book. Juan and Hannah join them, and they go to Professor Tinkerputt's toy factory. Also coming back from that trip, Jeffery, Aaron and Shirlee show up and bring a cake maker for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle) and Mother Goose joins them. Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Having Fun Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Imagine a Place #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #Good Manners #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man # A Big Parade of Numbers #The Barney Bag #Tinkerputt's Somg #The Toys Song (Tune to: The Popcorn Song) #Sing a Song of People #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Keesha *Kelly *Jeff *Emily *Juan *Julie *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Seth *Linda *Kim *Danny *Mr. Tenagain *Mother Goose *Professor Twinkerputt Special Guest Appearences by *Michael *Kathy *Alan *Adam *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Aaron *Shirlee *Tosha *Shawn *Derek *Samantha *Howie *Min *Jason Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voicd and 1998-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this special was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this special was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Baby Bop costume used in this special was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this special was also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The BJ costume used in this special was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this special was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this special were also heard in "A Package of Friendship". *This is another episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, Mr. Tenagain's Great Adventure and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Barney's Rainforest Adventure. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *This is the last time Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda as a duet. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *Another time Carlos wears soccer clothes.